The present invention relates to syringes and syringe stands and packages used in the medical field, with particular application in the orthopedic field. Many orthopedic procedures require the use of any one of various types of bone cement compositions. Such compositions aid both in the setting of bone and in securing implants or other devices to bone during orthopedic procedures. Advances in bone cement compositions have led to rapid setting bone cement compositions, which are advantageous because they shorten the time required both for surgery and the time needed for recovery after surgery. Some forms of bone cement compositions are heat-activated. Heat-activated bone cement compositions are caused to set into solid form by exposure to a heat source. Particularly, heat activated bone cement compositions are ideal because they set in response to body heat provided by the host into which they are deposited. Furthermore, some procedures require that such compositions are injected using a syringe.
Certain problems arise when preparing to inject a bone cement composition into a host using a syringe. Particularly, problems arise when attempting to transfer the cement composition from a mixing apparatus into the syringe. Various solutions have been proposed to solve this problem, which may require the use of complicated pumps and tubes to mix or transfer the cement composition. Furthermore, no apparatus has been proposed which allows a user to transfer the cement composition into the syringe without holding the syringe. This presents a problem, in particular, with use of a heat-activated bone cement composition, because the heat from a user's hand will raise the temperature of the syringe and cause the bone cement composition therein to set, becoming a solid mass contained within the syringe that is no longer useable. Therefore, it is ideal to provide an apparatus that aids in the transfer of the bone cement composition into the syringe without requiring the user thereof to physically hold the syringe.